


Foundations!verse Covers

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.<br/>This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.</p><p>No money has been made from this.</p><p>All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Reparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reparations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879599) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Reparations_zpszpcyaigt.jpg.html)


	2. Foundations

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Foundations_zpswfiw48k9.jpg.html)


	3. Attention

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Attention_zpsqbik2q0w.jpg.html)


	4. The Art of Slytherin Napping

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/The%20Art%20of%20Slytherin%20Napping_zpsppjfp3wv.jpg.html)


	5. The Significance of Draco Malfoy

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/The%20Significance%20of%20Draco%20Malfoy_zpsyyohmy6l.jpg.html)


	6. Detestable Logic

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Detestable%20Logic%202_zpsa8qneptm.jpg.html)


	7. Festive Fundamentals

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Festive%20Fundamentals_zpsoeh97jzf.jpg.html)


	8. Falling Slowly

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Falling%20Slowly_zps9j1pfbbm.jpg.html)


	9. Since I Lost You

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Since%20I%20Lost%20You_zps7sldbe0b.jpg.html)


	10. Cupboard Love

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Cupboard%20Love_zpsvzgifsbq.jpg.html)


	11. Draco Malfoy Versus the Knitting

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Draco%20Malfoy%20Versus%20the%20Knitting_zpsqlzuovnu.jpg.html)


	12. Harry Potter Day

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Harry%20Potter%20Day_zpsd419ph6z.jpg.html)


	13. Còmhla

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/Cogravemhla_zps3ho7qauf.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
